Ultimate Wolverine vs. Hulk Vol 1 6
| StoryTitle1 = Ultimate Wolverine vs. Hulk Part 6 of 6 | Writer1_1 = Damon Lindelof | Penciler1_1 = Leinil Francis Yu | Inker1_1 = Leinil Francis Yu | Colourist1_1 = Dave McCaig | Letterer1_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Editor1_1 = Mark Paniccia | Editor1_2 = Lauren Sankovitch | Synopsis1 = Wolverine walks through an airport, and a man with a bomb strapped to him under his clothes is arrested by security when he can't make it through the metal detector. Wolverine remembers the events of the previous day that led him to this point. The previous day, Betty Ross stepped out of the shower in her hotel rumor, and she found Wolverine in her room. Wolverine told her to put on the necklace that was on her nightstand, but she recognized that it wasn't a necklace, as it was in fact, a collar that would kill a gamma-powerd person if they tried to 'hulk-out' while the collar was on. Wolverine explained what he was doing, and his plans to kill Bruce Banner. Betty tried to persuade him not to kill Bruce, but when Wolverine wouldn't listen, she turned into her Hulk form, and attacked him. The two crashed through several different rooms, finally stopping inside another man's room. Betty used her thumbs and punctured one of Wolverine's eyeballs, but he popped his claws out and impaled her. Having damaged several major inner body parts and arteries, she collapsed and reverted back to normal. Wolverine left, setting out for Casablanca, Bruce's location. Today, in the present, Wolverine boards his flight, and he walks down the aisle and finds his seat. He sits down next to an unsuspecting Bruce Banner, and snaps the color on his neck. He explains to Bruce what he's doing there, and that he doesn't want a rematch with the Hulk or anything like that. He explains the collar's purpose, and says that he doesn't want to kill Bruce, he wants to kill Hulk. After a brief discussion of how this will go down, Bruce makes a run for it and opens the plane door, throwing himself out. Wolverine pops his claws and sticks them into the side of the plane to keep himself steady, and he lets go and drops after Bruce. Wolverine catches up and grabs Banner, and the two fall together. Bruce explains that Wolverine wants to kill the Hulk, but he can't change with the collar on, or else he'll die, and Hulk won't experience the death that Wolverine wants. Realizing that he can't kill Hulk without letting Bruce die, Wolverine reluctantly pops his claws and cuts through the collar, deactivating it. Bruce turns into the Hulk seconds before they land, and when the dust clears, the Hulk sets Wolverine down, having taken the brunt of the landing. The two have landed in the middle of a desert, and Nick Fury arrives on a camel. He explains to Hulk that he can go free, except that if he ever wants to see Betty again, he'll have to come work for SHIELD. Hulk refuses, and Nick says that he can talk it over with his alter ego, Bruce. Nick leaves, and Hulk and Wolverine walk back to civilization. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * (Reality) ** *** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = Publication Notes * ''Ultimate Wolverine vs. Hulk'' Vol. 1 was adapted in a motion comic mini-series comprised of 6 episodes called Ultimate Wolverine vs. Hulk. The mini-series was created by Marvel Knights Animation and released by Shout! Factory on DVD in September 10, 2013. Chronology Notes The chronologies of several characters are affected in this story. Wolverine: * - Wolverine's fight with Betty in her hotel room. * - Wolverine tracks Banner to his plane flight to Casablanca, and they meet on the plane during the flight. Bruce jumps out of the plane, and Wolverine jumps as well, following him. Wolverine's appears on panel 3 of page 2 of Ultimate Wolverine vs. Hulk #3 comes between pages 15 and 16 of this issue. * - Wolverine and Banner land on the ground, and Bruce becomes the Hulk. They're approached by Nick Fury. Hulk: * - Bruce leaves on his flight to Casablanca, but is accosted by Wolverine on board the plane. The two jump out, and argue while falling. * - Wolverine and Bruce land, and Bruce turns into the Hulk. They're approached by Nick Fury, who offers Bruce a job. Afterward, Hulk and Wolverine walk back to civilization. Betty Ross: * - Betty's fight with Wolverine in her hotel room in Hong Kong. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}